A conveying device of the type in accordance with the description is already known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,830) which serves to stack, in a continuous manner and in the form of a spatially fixed pile, the printed boards or large sheets ejected by a printing machine which could otherwise be transported and stacked only by at least two workers. In this connection, it is possible to transport individual sheets of paper as well as consecutive sheets and also sheets which mutually overlap one another in a manner resembling scales. This conveying device has a number of continuous conveyor belts which are led synchronously over a common drive roller, a common return roller and two turn-around rollers, the latter being mounted in an adjustable component of the supporting frame. This component of the supporting frame is mounted on the side of the localized turn-around rollers in an essentially (or tendentially) adjustable supporting frame which can be adjusted in a longitudinal direction and, therefore, represents an extension of the supporting frame. The two adjustable turn-around rollers are, in each case, mounted at the opposing terminal segments of the adjustable component of the supporting frame and are mounted so that their distance from one another corresponds approximately to the length by which the supporting frame can be maximally extended by means of the component of the supporting frame. In this conveying device, it is, therefore, not possible to adjust the conveying segments of the conveyor belts to a length which is as large as, or smaller than, the length of the supporting frame. In this connection, moreover, we are dealing with a relatively large and very expensive device in terms of large scale fabrication for large and heavy printed sheets so that it cannot be considered for applications in the office sphere for bridging short distances from the machine in question. In addition, the threaded spindles provided for the longitudinal adjustment of the supporting frame component, which are necessary because of the size and weight of the supporting frame component, inflate not only the price but they also make fabrication complicated and expensive.